


You Noticed

by Imagine Your TXT (ImagineYourTXT)



Series: My Junnie [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Domestic, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, M/M, Non binary Choi Yeonjun, Other, Whipped Choi Soobin, non binary, soft fic, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourTXT/pseuds/Imagine%20Your%20TXT
Summary: "I don't deserve you," Yeonjun answered."Why do you say that?" Soobin questioned.Yeonjun whined. "You're doing so much for me and I'm just, a big crybaby."Soobin nodded. "But you're my crybaby.""You're supposed to disagree.""I'm supposed to only tell you the truth," Soobin jabbed.Or, Yeonjun asks Soobin a question.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: My Junnie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012284
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	You Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm obsessed with this concept?
> 
> I might make it another series I periodically update.
> 
> I just love the way they interact, even the smut. It's so exciting and soft.
> 
> Thank you for checking this out!

Yeonjun pouted at the sight of Soobin sitting on their living room floor, typing away on his laptop. It was a common Saturday where Soobin had assignments to work on. But unfortunately, it was a rare Saturday Yeonjun had off of work. The older having just rolled out of bed at noon, hoping to see his Soobin waiting for him to wake up. But he had already started his day.

"Hi, baby," Soobin greeted as he felt Yeonjun come up behind him.

Yeonjun quietly sat behind him, folding his legs and leaning against his back with his arms wrapped around. "Soobinnie, play with me."

Soobin laughed. "Noona, I'll play with you soon. I'm almost done."

Yeonjun shook his head against his back. "That's too long."

"You're just impatient," Soobin replied, pausing to rub Yeonjun's arm.

"That means you're supposed to pay attention to me more."

"Ohhhh. Baby, are you saying I don't?" Soobin retaliated.

Soobin felt his fingers twitch.

"Yes."

Soobin gasped. "I guess I'll just cancel the lunch for today since I don't care about you."

Yeonjun sat up. "What?"

"I got up early to finish all my work for today, so my Noona can have me. But I guess I don't really care for you," Soobin taunted.

Soobin stopped typing at the sound of sniffling. He peeked behind him to see watery eyes and a trembling pout stare back. Soobin sighed, gesturing Yeonjun to come sit on his lap.

"Junnie, why are you crying?" Soobin asked, continuing to type with his arms around Yeonjun and his chin on his shoulder.

"I don't deserve you," Yeonjun answered.

"Why do you say that?" Soobin questioned.

Yeonjun whined. "You're doing so much for me and I'm just, a big crybaby."

Soobin nodded. "But you're my crybaby."

"You're supposed to disagree."

"I'm supposed to only tell you the truth," Soobin jabbed.

"You're so mean to me," Yeonjun cried, throwing his hands down in annoyance.

"How can I say no when you're like this?" Soobin remarked, wrapping his arms around his stomach and attacking him with kisses.

Yeonjun shrunk in his arms, giggling until he couldn't breathe. He landed a kiss on Soobin's nose as he went back to his work. It was silent for a few minutes. Periodically, Soobin interacted with Yeonjun. Asking him to read something from his notes, rubbing his stomach, kissing his neck, humming random tunes in his ear.

"Soobin," Yeonjun whispered when he saw him close up his work.

"Yes, Junnie," Soobin replied.

"Why do you love me?"

Soobin slowly closed his laptop, dropping his hands onto Yeonjun's lap.

"You first," Soobin insisted.

Yeonjun picked at Soobin's fingers. "You're the love of my life."

"That's exactly why I love you," he concluded.

Yeonjun fidgeted. "Seriously."

"Seriously," Soobin parroted.

"Tell me," Yeonjun begged.

Soobin pulled his hair behind his ear and kissed his cheek. "You first. Why do you love me?"

Yeonjun opened his mouth and closed it a few times. Soobin played with Yeonjun's knee-high socks while he waited.

"When I first met you," Yeonjun began.

Soobin nodded, leaving a kiss on his shoulder.

"The way you were so tall and handsome, but so gentle, scared me. I kept thinking, 'No one is truly that intimidating but openly shy and nervous.' But you were."

Yeonjun sighed. "I was jealous that you were so transparent. When I was completely unsure of myself and hiding behind this...overly confident facade."

"You still are."

Yeonjun slapped his hand. "Shut up."

Soobin chuckled. "I'm sorry, continue."

Yeonjun nervously fiddled his fingers. "But I fell in love with you..."

He took a deep breath.

"When you gave me my first crop top. You noticed me. We were already dating for like 6 months, but it was then... You saw me as much as I saw you. You saw my confusion and you held my hand as I got through it."

Yeonjun looked up at Soobin. "And I don't know how to repay you for that."

Soobin squeezed Yeonjun. "By continuing to be you."

Yeonjun poked him in the stomach. "Your turn."

Soobin laughed at the gesture. He repositioned Yeonjun so he was fully facing him in his lap. He stared up at him with so much love that Yeonjun looked away from feeling seen.

"Two years ago, I saw this really cute barista. He smiled at everyone and was always friendly. I was so nervous around him. Apparently, he noticed."

Yeonjun snorted and hit his chest.

"But I noticed how he hesitated."

Soobin cradled Yeonjun's jaw. "I wanted to see all of him."

Yeonjun's eyes were already watering at the words. Soobin rubbed his thumb to catch the tears.

"When I saw him trust me enough to see him, I realized he already had all of me."

"W-What?" Yeonjun stuttered, searching Soobin's face.

"The truth is, I don't know when I began to love you. Was it when you grew out your hair, when you came home all pretty and pink, when you wouldn't stop wearing the first crop top I gave you?"

Soobin kissed Yeonjun through his tears. "I just know that I woke up and I had a reason to get out of bed every morning."

Yeonjun's tears came in huge waves. He hid in Soobin's neck.

"See, you are a crybaby," Soobin pointed out.

Yeonjun sniffled. "You don't make it easy when you say things like this."

Soobin rubbed his back. "Not my fault that I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Yeonjun hit his shoulder. "Stooooop it. Now you're being mean again."

"Should I say, 'the sexiest little human ever'?" Soobin teased.

Yeonjun's hand bunched up the fabric of Soobin's shirt. "That's better."

Soobin rolled his eyes and slapped his thighs. "Come on. Get in the shower."

Yeonjun sat up and furrowed his brow. "Why?"

Soobin laughed at the confusion on his face. He reached up to wipe away the remaining tears.

"My love, you didn't think I was kidding about lunch, did you?" Soobin reminded.

"You weren't teasing me?" Yeonjun remarked.

Soobin scoffed. "I don't joke about food with you."

Yeonjun stared blankly at him. Soobin held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay! I don't joke about making time for you," he conceded.

"You shouldn't joke about food," Yeonjun mumbled with a pout.

He thought back to the times Soobin teased him during dinner and lured him with promises of dessert.

Yeonjun fidgeted. "What should I wear?"

Soobin looked at him for a moment. Then a dark glint clouded his eyes as he leaned forward to whisper directly into Yeonjun's ear.

"Wear something that I can't wait to take off."

Yeonjun's eyes widened. "Soobin!!!"

Soobin flopped on the floor, dying of laughter, as Yeonjun rushed off to the bathroom. He could clearly see the apple red blush consuming his face that he tried to hide behind his hands. Soobin heard the bathroom door slam shut and the audible lock click.

Yeonjun laid against the door, gasping at such a direct comment. He felt like his face was close to being burned off from how violent his blush was. He whined at the stark contrast between his face and his mint hair in the mirror. He snapped his head in the direction of the knocking.

"Do you want me to pick out your clothes?" He heard from behind the door.

"No!!" Yeonjun yelled.

Soobin didn't hide how amused he was at his reactions. "Okay. I'll leave you a suggestion just in case."

Soobin was busy putting away his things and noting his remaining work to notice Yeonjun exiting the bathroom after his shower. The only sign he had left was—

"CHOI SOOBIN!"

Soobin felt bad for laughing at the distress in his voice. He carefully approached their bedroom. Peeking just his head in, a towel was thrown into his face. He pulled it off to reveal Yeonjun, red as a stop sign, standing in his underwear in the middle of the room. He pointed accusingly at the bed.

Laid neatly were a ripped band crop top, Yeonjun's tightest black jeans, a black choker, and one of his black ribbon hair ties. Soobin turned to him with a puzzled look.

"What?"

"You've ruined these clothes," Yeonjun quipped.

Soobin huffed. "How did I do that?"

Yeonjun whined and hid behind his hands. Soobin faintly heard mumbling. He walked over to him and petted his head.

"What was that, Noona?" Soobin asked.

"...you'll look at me like I'm on the menu."

Soobin burst with laughter, knowing he's referring to his earlier comment. He pressed Yeonjun to his chest and kissed his temple.

"Newsflash, baby. You're always on the menu," Soobin informed.

Yeonjun squirmed in his arms but Soobin held him tight. Yeonjun managed to wiggle his way out and he pushed Soobin in the direction of the hallway.

"Get out, you're being annoying," Yeonjun complained.

"Wait," Soobin said, keeping the bedroom door open.

Yeonjun looked up expectantly.

"Does that mean you can be my dessert?"

"Goodbye, Soobin."

Yeonjun slammed the door in his face. He returned to the bed, contemplating if he would actually put on the outfit. He got out of his thoughts when he heard his phone buzz. He opened it, without checking the ID. He pressed his phone to his forehead, too giddy to get upset at the tease.

_Hurry up, my cinnamon roll_ , from Soobinnie♡

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the confession wasn't boring.
> 
> I realized I didn't exactly write why but when they fell in love. I think that was more important for them than why. Yeonjun just wanted to know why Soobin even approached him in the first place.
> 
> I hope that this concept keeps on giving 🙏 I'm having so much fun even describing the various ways Yeonjun dresses. He isn't exactly feminine all the time, but there's choices he makes that reflects the mood he's in. Or in this case, how Soobin judges his tastes and compromises his need for a little bit of both.
> 
> He chose an outfit he thought was flattering but took into consideration choosing pants or skirt, regular tee or crop top. Even his accessories he added since Yeonjun wears them often. Especially his hairstyles.
> 
> Thank you for reading as always, I hope you continue to read this series 🥺


End file.
